1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that includes a backup plate supporting an electro-optical panel on the back face thereof, and an electronic apparatus that includes the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electra-optical devices include an electro-optical panel such as an LCD panel or an organic electroluminescence display panel retained by a casing, and the casing includes a backup plate disposed to overlap the electro-optical panel, on the back face thereof.
Generally the backup plate is formed of a resin material, and a reinforcing member formed of a metal plate is superposed on substantially the entirety of the back face of the backup plate, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2003-15530.
However, disposing the backup plate to overlap the electro-optical panel on the back face thereof is insufficient to prevent deflection of the electro-optical panel, and besides the structure according to JP-A-2003-15530 that includes the resin backup plate and the metal reinforcing member superposed on each other leads to an increase in weight of the electro-optical device.